Le roi de la piste
by Sterenig
Summary: Albus organise un grand concours disco à Poudlard. Severus a un sourire mauvais. Que font la mini robe d'Hermione et le chocolat là dedans ?


Titre : Prince disco

Cette fic a été écrite pour le défi « Premier prix » de Sevys now.

Pairing : SS/HG  
Rating : PG - 13  
Disclaimer : toujours pas de sous pour moi avec les perso d'une autre.  
Nombre de mots :1640

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce bal de fin d'année à Poudlard était tout particulier. On fêtait à la fois la fin de Voldemort, le diplôme d'Auror du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-survécu-encore, la fin de la première année du Professeur Granger au poste de Métamorphose et les fiançailles de Minerva. Albus avait enfin fait sa demande, après quelques dizaines d'années à vivre dans le péché.

Sautant sur le prétexte, le directeur avait frappé un grand coup. Considérant que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas tous les jours de fêter tant d'événements à la fois, il réussit à convaincre le staff d'organiser une soirée disco moldue, avec boule à facettes, talons compensés et cols pelle à tarte. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Paillettes à profusion, coupes afro et collants scintillants étaient de rigueur, pour les élèves, mais aussi les professeurs et les invités, parmi lesquels Harry Potter ou Ronald Weasley.

Début mai, l'annonce au cours de la réunion mensuelle du corps professoral avait provoqué au départ une majorité de regards intrigués. Sauf bien sûr celui de Severus Rogue, qui tenait plutôt du regard mauvais du canon de char pointé droit sur vous.

Tout avait changé quand Albus avait lancé l'idée d'un grand concours général. A la clé, une semaine pour deux personnes tous frais payés dans un hôtel grand luxe des Bermudes pour le vainqueur et leur poids en chocolat fin de chez SwissChoc pour les second et troisième prix. De larges sourires étaient alors apparus sur les visages, des regards cupides avaient été échangés. Une semaine à se faire dorer la pilule et les meilleurs chocolats du monde ? La compétition allait faire rage !

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés. Un concours ! Avec les élèves en compétition avec les professeurs ! Merlin miséricordieux, les autres étaient-ils donc tous décérébrés ? Connaissant le vieux fou, il s'attendait au pire. Quand celui-ci annonça la possibilité de concourir dans les catégories « danse », « karaoké » ou « costume », le tout sur le thème disco, le regard de Severus brilla dangereusement pendant une fraction de seconde. Des mesures d'urgence s'imposaient. Il allait devoir contacter Drago et sa petite bande au plus vite.

OOO

Le lendemain matin, Severus dût supporter l'enthousiasme dégoulinant d'Hermione Granger dès le petit déjeuner. Elle semblait toute excitée par l'idée de Dumbledore et lui fit part en détail de ses projets de costume.

Il soupira, regrettant leurs habituelles conversations intellectuelles autour des dernières innovations en potion ou de la recherche théorique sur la magie. Au cours de l'année, la miss Je-sais-tout s'était révélée une collègue cultivée et d'une compagnie plus qu'acceptable.

Il manqua s'étouffer avec son toast quand elle lui demanda très sérieusement à quelle hauteur exacte à son avis une mini-jupe devenait indécente.

OOO

Pendant un mois, dans la salle des professeurs, tous durent supporter les jérémiades de Severus concernant les « idées ridicules du vieux fou ». Il semblait évident que le professeur de potions passerait une fois de plus la soirée de fin d'année à bouder dans un coin sombre en aboyant sur les élèves.

Quand enfin le grand jour arriva, personne ne remarqua son absence initiale. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley arrivèrent ensemble, vêtus à l'identique d'un pantalon blanc moulant et d'une chemise assortie, largement ouverte sur la poitrine. Ron avait poussé le vice jusqu'à porter un pendentif doré sur une grosse chaîne. Harry avait agrandi ses lunettes pour coller à la mode de l'époque.

Hermione vint accueillir ses invités, juste à l'entrée de la grande salle. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment bouche bée devant la mini-robe à gros motifs floraux bleus et jaunes, manches pendantes et décolleté osé qu'elle arborait. Un bandeau jaune, assorti à ses bottes à talons compensés, maintenait sa crinière, soigneusement crêpée.

Ron referma la bouche le premier pour demander, « Mione, c'est… c'est… Tu es sûre que c'est bien raisonnable une tenue pareille devant tes élèves ? »

Elle les dirigea vers le buffet en riant, « Surpris, hein ? Pas de panique. Il y a un sort pour que les moins de dix-huit ans voient une jupe beaucoup plus longue et un décolleté beaucoup moins profond. »

Les conversations s'animaient, les participants aux épreuves défilaient sous les spots colorés et Albus animait la soirée, habillé d'un pantalon pat d'ef violet scintillant, de lunettes roses et d'un gilet psychédélique assorti au bandeau dans ses cheveux. Drago Malfoy avait rejoint le bal dans un costume blanc immaculé et était venu prendre un verre avec ses anciens camarades de classe avant de se mêler aux élèves.

La piste de danse comportait un pavement lumineux multicolore du plus bel effet où s'affrontaient les candidats danseurs au son de Village People, Earth Wind and Fire ou Abba. Les participants au concours de costumes défilaient sur une estrade argentée tandis que la scène accueillait les chanteurs. La soirée était très réussie. Même Minerva avait lâché ses cheveux et troqué ses robes austères pour une tenue hippie avec blouse à fleurs et jupe à volants. Sybille n'avait eu besoin de trop chercher pour se fondre dans le décor. Filius avait trouvé un sort pour foncer sa peau et friser ses cheveux. Le petit professeur évoquait un Jackson Five miniature et avait vaillamment tenté un moonwalk sous les cris des élèves déchaînés.

Le directeur annonça qu'il ne restait plus qu'un candidat anonyme pour l'épreuve de danse avant la fin des votes et l'annonce des résultats. Il balaya la salle du regard, cherchant qui était son mystérieux participant. Hermione venait de défiler pour la catégorie « costumes » et elle avait rejoint les garçon pour prendre un verre. Ron et Harry se regardèrent et s'excusèrent auprès d'elle avant de se glisser vers la scène, où Drago était déjà installé. Hermione haussa un sourcil quand il retira sa veste pour révéler la même chemise que les deux autres garçons. Tout cela était louche.

Quand la musique de « Saturday night fever » commença sans que personne ne rejoigne la piste, Albus sembla un peu confus. Mais quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Severus dans toute sa splendeur, le directeur sidéré en fit tomber sa liste de noms et resta sans voix.

Le maître de potion avançait à grands pas, en rythme sur la musique. Son sourire en coin reflétait son attitude conquérante. Les élèves qui l'avaient vu restaient bouche bée, puis tiraient par la manche leurs petits camarades ou attiraient leur attention d'un coup de coude.

Hermione se retourna pour voir d'où venait l'étonnement général. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant passer Severus, vêtu d'un costume, copie conforme de celui de John Travolta sur l'affiche du film, si ce n'est qu'il était entièrement noir, avec un fin liseré brillant qui soulignait le col large.

Il atteignit la piste de danse au moment où les trois garçons commencèrent à chanter l'air des Bee Gees d'une voix aigüe. Et là, l'enfer se déchaîna.

Bien sûr, certains avaient déjà remarqué sa démarche féline quand il arpentait les couloirs. Ceux qui avaient eu la chance de le voir préparer une potion avaient pu noter ses gestes élégants en plus d'être précis. Mais jusque là, personne n'avait vraiment pensé à Severus Rogue comme à quelqu'un de gracieux et encore moins comme un danseur né.

Et pourtant les faits étaient là. Le maître de potion était sans contexte le roi de la piste, ce soir. Ses mouvements fluides s'enchaînaient à la perfection, avec maîtrise, aisance, et déhanché impeccable. Il n'avait rien à envier à Travolta. Le public médusé s'était arrêté de danser et observait le spectacle improbable qui s'offrait à lui.

Hermione en fit tomber le verre qu'elle tenait à la main. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle s'approcha et observa plus précisément son collègue. Elle constata les yeux brillants qu'il n'avait effectivement rien du tout à envier à Travolta. Visiblement, ses années comme espion l'avaient maintenu dans une forme exceptionnelle. Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'en général il cachait soigneusement cette information sous de multiples couches de vêtements.

A la réflexion, elle conclut que c'était là sûrement une bonne chose, quand elle vit les filles de six et septième année s'approcher également de la piste et jeter à leur professeur des regards gourmands. Certaines filles commencèrent à siffler, les autres frappaient des mains ou se balançaient au rythme de la musique.

Harry, Ron et Drago entamèrent « How deep is your love » et les étudiants commencèrent à danser de nouveau, en même temps que leur professeur quittait la piste avec un petit sourire. Il se posta contre un mur, les bras croisés, en attendant les résultats.

Albus confirme quelques minutes plus tard sa place de grand vainqueur. Madame Bibine avait raflé la troisième place grâce à son interprétation criante de vérité de « Gimme gimme gimme (a man after midnight) » et le professeur Granger terminait seconde dans la catégorie « costume ». Elle n'avait pas remarqué Ervin Goodspeed, un redoublant de septième année, quand il avait discrètement annulé le sortilège qui masquait ses formes aux yeux des plus jeunes.

Rogue fut intercepté à sa descente du podium par Hermione, qui n'eut qu'un mot : « Comment ? »

« Mon père adorait le disco. Il nous a bassiné avec les performances de Travolta au moment où le film est sorti, quand j'avais dis-sept ans. Je pensais naïvement à l'époque que ressembler à son idole pourrait être un moyen de gagner son affection. » Il haussa les épaules. « Les heures passées devant la glace m'ont au moins permis d'acquérir une bonne maîtrise de mon corps. Et maintenant une semaine de vacances. Pour deux. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil devant l'invitation voilée et demanda naïvement, « Et avec qui comptez-vous partager votre prix, Professeur ? »

Rogue la guida vers l'extérieur, et lui susurra à l'oreille, « Et que comptez-vous faire de tout ce chocolat, Miss Granger ? »

OOO

Je vous jure que j'avais eu l'idée _avant_ la sortie du film Disco. Cette fic a reçu le premier prix toutes catégories pour le défi sur Sevys Now !! J'en reviens toujours pas !


End file.
